Daddy's little girl
by Teh-Pyro-N-Bubbles
Summary: Series of one shots. Cyclops, Gambit, Wolverine, Angel, Quicksilver, Pete Wisdom, and Iceman watch their daughters grow up.
1. Cyclops: Daddy's Little Girl

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the X-men. Jade is however my character.

**Author Note: **This is another story from my old account, this is the first of a series of one shots I have written. Please Review and let me know what you think.

* * *

_He was going to be a father again,_

_He could hardly believe even the thought_

_When he saw his new child,_

_His heart almost stopped,_

_His little girl was home._

It was a few days after Scott and Jean's daughter was born, a few days that seemed to fly by. Her name was Jade Holly Summers and she was the newest addition to their family. The baby lay in the crib, sound asleep, her mother across the hall, doing the same, resting. Scott however was in the room with his daughter watching her. "Nothing will happen to you" he told her, rubbing his finger on her small hand. "I won't let anyone hurt you" The X-men leader declared.

_She grew and grew,_

_And grew and grew,_

_Her looks were of an Angel,_

_Her mouth was of another,_

_The innocence of the child remained,_

_Her father always protected her._

The park was filled with kids all around, Jade looked up at her father and smiled brightly, her green eyes shining with excitement. "Daddy can I go play...please?" The five-year-old stuck her bottom lip out to add some type of affect. Scott laughed at the look and nodded.

"Five minutes Jade your mother wants you home in time for dinner" He told her and watched the little red head run off towards the jungle gym. Scott went and sat down on one of the benches not too far from his daughter.

"Daddy look!" She yelled hanging upside down giving him a thumbs up (which ended up being thumbs down), and started laughing.

"Be careful Jade" He told her and watched as she grabbed the bar and let her feet drop before hanging there right side up.

"Uh oh Daddy" she said swinging her feet a bit back and forth. Scott laughed at the sight and stood up walking over to her, lifting her to the ground. "Daddy...can I go swing and go on slide?"

"Not for to long, go on" he told her as she ran off again. His eyes watched as she climbed up the stairs and went to the slide where a group of kids were.

"Please let me go down" Jade asked them and tried to go passed. One of the other girls stepped up and pushed her away. Behind his ruby glasses his eyes narrowed as they started to gang up on her, he couldn't hear what they were saying but knew that it wasn't a very good situation. "Let me go down!" Jade screamed, catching the attention of all the other kids and the parents in the area. Scott rushed over.

"Come one Jade, we'll come back later"

"You just watch I'll be back and you'll be sorry" She told them.

"Jade..." He held his arms out and she went to him wrapping her own around his neck. He turned and walked away, Jade stuck her tongue out at the kids.

_The young girl soon came to be a young adult,_

_Always off by herself,_

_Causing a bit of trouble time and time again,_

_Her father was always there though,_

_To protect his baby girl,_

"Daddy please let me go to the dance, I promise I have control over my powers and nothing will happen" Jade told Scott as she followed him around the mansion.

"No, its to dangerous, if your powers go out of control you and others could be put in danger"

"Daddy they won't!" She yelled, "Why don't you really want me to go, why! I've been gaining control and I'm ok now nothing bad will happen, the other girls will be there, why can they go and not me?"

"The answer is no Jade and I won't change it" Scott said sternly.

"Oohhh!" she yelled and stomped off out of the room. Scott winced a bit as he heard the door slam as hard as possible and then a loud frustrated scream was heard.

"Looks like you really did it this time Scott" Jean told him. "But I think you were right in doing this, her powers are not fully under control just yet"

Later that night after a lot of the people in the mansion were asleep, Jade was wide awake and crawling out the window. The dance was being held for two more hours and she could still make it. As soon as she reached the ground she went to take off, but was stopped. "Where ya think yer goin?" Logan asked

"None of your business" She snapPED.

"It is when you aint supposed to leave kid, get back inside"

"This really SUCKS!" she screamed and stomped towards the door only to run into Scott. She glared at him "Why are YOU up"

"I was going to take you to the dance" He tells her, "But if you dont want to go.." Jades face lit up.

"Are you serious Daddy!" She asked, and recieved a nod. She hugged him tightly. "Thank you, thank you, thank you!" She exclaimed.

"We better hurry or you'll miss it"

_And then the years passed once more,_

_He walked down the aisle with his daughter,_

_One of the last moment that he would be hers,_

_He would give her away,_

_To another man,_

_Who would now protect her,_

Jade stood at the end of the aisle in a long white dress .She was on the arm of her father and smiled at him, he could only smile back. As the music started they made their way towards her future husband. _'Daddy?' _she asked him telepathically.

He turned toward her a little more. '_Yes Jade' _She smiled

_'Are you alright, I mean'_

_'Jade, I'm fine'_

_'Are you crying?'_

_'No..'_

_'It's ok if you are you know'_

_'Jade'_

_'Yes Daddy?'_

_'I love you' _He told her silently.

_'I love you too Daddy'_

They reached the end, both smiling, trying not to laugh for a moment. Scott lifted her veil and kissed her cheek. "You know I'm always here for you" he said to her before giving her to the man waiting.


	2. Gambit: Papa's Petite Fille

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the X-men. However Desiree is my creation.

**Author Note:** Here is another one shot! Hope you enjoy and PLEASE Review!! I love hearing feedback from people!

* * *

_The day she was born,_

_His life changed forever,_

_She had his attention,_

_Love and Devotion_

_She was Daddy's little girl_

Remy Lebeau sat in an arm chair next to his wife, who held their newborn daughter. The small bundle in Rogue's arms was sound asleep, oblivious to the world around her. Rogue watched him as he glanced over, with a smile on his face. He hadn't held her yet, it seemed he was afraid to. "Remy, Sugah" Rogue said. "Ya'll wanna hold her?" Remy looked up at her and nodded slightly. He stood up and took the baby in his arms. Rogue watched and smiled at him as he held their daughter close to him.

"She tres belle. Like 'er Mama" he said, a large grin on his face. His daughter, Desiree Marie Lebeau, stirred in his arms and opened her eyes slightly, enough to show that they were the same as her fathers. She smiled as she says him, and as Remy ran his finger on his face her small hand gripped it.

_She had her mothers beautiful looks,_

_Her father's unusual eyes,_

_Through the time she grew and grew,_

_She was still Daddy's little girl_

"Papa, Papa!" Remy looked up from his cards. He was at the table with the guys, one of the weekends away from his home in Mississippi. Around him was Logan, Bobby, Scott and several others who usually played poker on Friday nights.

"And the Princess calls" Bobby Drake laughed as he placed two cards down.

"Papa Papa!" the 6 year olds voice called out again.

"Ya better go get her to quiet down Gumbo" Logan growled.

"Papa…" Remy turned around to find Desiree right behind him and pouting. "Dere was a monster" she said. "Wolvie…" she held up her large stuffed dog, that she named after her 'Uncle' Logan." Scared mos' 'way but...dey still dere…an' ah can't sleep" she told him. Remy lifted her up onto his lap.

"'member how t' play Petite?"

"Oui!" Desi answered and held his cards in her small hands.

"Man you taught her how to play poker?" Bobby asked.

"She's a LeBeau popsicle. What did you expect?" Logan growled.

"Oui… ah'm a LeBeau p'sicle" she said sticking her tongue out at him, causing a few of the guys to laugh.

_In his mind she would remain small,_

_But in his sight she grew up,_

_Independence brought upon her,_

_As did more and more trouble,_

_But no matter what she put him through,_

_She continued to be daddy's little girl_

"Petite didn' Papa tell y' not t' do dat!" Remy exclaimed furiously at his daughter. "It dangerous f'r y't' be goin' down dere an' bein involved"

"It was meh choice Papa!" Desiree screamed back, the 16 year old showed just as much fury. "Ah want'd t' it was meh choice"

"Y'r not goin' back 'y understand"

"Non! Ah am goin back y' can't stop meh from doin dis Papa… Ah'm apart of da t'ieves guild whether o' not y' lahke it" she yelled and stomped out of the room. Remy sighed and sat down on the couch in the rec room, his head in his hands.

Not long after their argument Desiree came back, to find him on the back porch smoking. "Petite, t'ought y' make y' point already"

"Papa…ah…" she started and stepped up next to him "Ah'm sorreh" she said biting her bottom lip. "Ah won' go back if y' don' want meh t'...ah went t' visit an' it was brought up. Ah'm sorreh, ah realleh am"

"Petite…da only reason I tell y' not t' is cause I was in dat p'sition b'fore" He turned to her "Don' want y' goin t'rough da same t'ing" Desi nodded. Flicking the cigarette to the ground he pulled her in for a hug. "Love y' Petite"

"Love 'y too Papa" she whispered grasping onto him.

_The time soon came,_

_To let her go,_

_To allow another man to take her heart,_

_He didn't want her to leave his protection,_

_But knew Daddy's little girl had grown up_

At 24 years old, Desiree stood in front of a full length mirror. She wore a white strapless wedding dress, with a long train, and a veil hanging over her face. Turning as the door slowly open, her Father appeared. He was dressed in the traditional black tux, and a small smile placed on his face. As soon as he saw the tears in her eyes, it disappeared.

"Petite" He said moving towards he, he lifted the veil up and looked into the eyes, which were identical to his.

"Ah'm scared papa" She told him breaking down into tears. He took her into his arms and held her. "So scared…ah don' know if ah can do this"

"Y'r gonna do fine Petite" he teold her gently. "Gonna be dere while y' do. An' y' 'member what Papa tell y', me an' y' Mama always 'ere f'r y't' come back t', oui?"

"Oui" Desi replied as he wiped the tears off her cheek. "Merci Papa"

They waited for the music and slowly made their way down the aisle, everyone turning and looking at them. When they reached the end, Remy lifted up the veil and kissed Desiree's cheek. "Y'r always gonna be Papa's petite fille" he whispered into her ear. Then the ceremony began.


	3. Wolverine: Wolvie's Little Girl

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the X-men. Zaira is however my character!

**Author Note: **Here is the third installment of Daddy's Little Girl featuring none other than WOLVERINE!!! Yay!! Please Review.

* * *

_He looked down_

_At the new born child_

_Resting in his arms_

_Her eyes shut tight, _

_But aimed directly at him._

Ororo Munroe rested after the birth of the child, hers and Logan's daughter Zaira Leann Howlett. Logan sat in a chair near the window with the little girl in his arms. She was snug in the pink blanket that they had bought and was in a light sleep. Logan moved a bit and the baby woke up crying just a little. "Sshh kid you don't want ta wake yer mom" he whispered running his hand over her face. Unknown to them both, Ororo was watching the two as they interacted.

_Time flew by them_

_The baby was now a toddler,_

_And a handful at that,_

_She drove her parents crazy,_

_But always ended up in the arms_

_Of her daddy._

"Logan find her! I know you can, she needs a bath" Ororo demanded "And she will not listen to me" she glared at him for a moment, he only smirked. "Fine as soon as you find her YOU give her a bath"

"'Ro!" Logan called to the retreating figure. A small girl poked her head around the corner, a grin on her face.

"Daddy you give me baf?" She asked innocently. Logan moved towards her, only for her to take several steps back.

"Bath time kiddo" He told her and reached out to grab her before she could run away.

"Daddy nuh uh!" she yelled and then started giggling as he put her over his shoulder. "Daddy!" she cried again

"Hush" he growled and set her down kicking the bathroom door shut so she couldn't run out.

"Fine! Want bubbles Daddy." the white haired little girl said pointing to the bottle of grape smelling bubbles. Logan rolled his eyes and shook his head pouring some of the bubbles in. He stops the water and she puts one of her toes in it. "Too hot" she informed him narrowing her eyes.

"Stop being so picky kid now get in"

"No"

"Now"

"No"

Logan finally caved in and poured cold water in until she got all the way in and started playing. Zaira was silently splashing around humming a lullaby. She looked up at Logan smiled and he was then covered in bubbles. She started giggling non stop and received a deep glare. "Daddy!" she giggled and sent another wave toward him. He picked her up after he wrapped her in a towel.

"No more splashing" He said as he carried her down the hallway to her room.

"Bath duty Wolvie that must have sucked" Jubilee laughed looking at his appearance, "You sure you aren't the one who took the bath?"

"Get outa here"

_The older she grew,_

_The more she fell away,_

_Her heart and beauty grew,_

_The love showered over her._

Zaira walked along the trail, 15 years old now, she was hand in hand with a guy, and one from the public school she went to. They had been going out for awhile, he was her first boyfriend. As they moved along back towards the mansion, they began to talk; he made her smile, laugh, and brought joy to her all together. Stepping up to the door of her home, the guy leaned in to kiss her.

"Zaira…" A deep voice came from in front of them. "Time for you to go in" Logan ordered his daughter. She simply nodded.

"I'll see you at school tomorrow Daniel" she told him smiling and then walked in, before shutting the door. "Daddy, you coming in?" she asked

"In a minute Darlin'" He answered her and then shut the door. "Don't try that again boy you understand?" Logan warned.

"Yes sir…"

"I catch you and I won't be happy"

"Won't happen Mr. Howlett"

"Better not" he growled and walked inside. He looked up and came face to face with both the women in his life, Ororo and Zaira.

"Please tell me you did not threaten him" Ororo said as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"Fine, I didn't threaten him" Logan told her simply.

"Logan"

"What?"

"She's growing up"

"Daddy you didn't have to go and do that! He wouldn't hurt me, I know he wouldn't" Zaira yelled and stormed out of the room in a huff.

"Look Darlin'"

"Logan, you shouldn't have done that" Ororo said again.

The next day at school, Zaira walked through the halls, people whispered about her and Daniel. She walked over to him. "Daniel? What's going on?"

"Your father is one crazy bastard you know that Zaira?"

"Excuse me?" she asked putting her hand on her hip.

"Your Father threatened me last night after you went in" he said much slower.

"He thought he needed to protect me that's all, he won't do it again"

"You have that right, we're through Z, completely through, so you can tell that bastard of a father of yours to stay," he was cut off by a right hook to his jaw. He stepped back shocked as he looked at the white haired girl. "You…" he was hit again.

"Nobody talks about my FATHER like that" she screamed. He stumbled back again before fleeing the area. She simply turned and walked down the hall toward her next class. On lookers were shocked by what they saw from the usually calm and quiet Howlett.

When she got home she went straight to her room and collapsed on her bed, crying. Logan, after being forced by Ororo, walked up to the room and knocked on the door. He received no answer walked in slowly. He could hear Zaira's soft sobs as he moved into the room. "What's wrong with you?" he asked. "Z…" he questioned again. She looked up at him her face tear stained.

"He deserved every bit of it" she told him. "And I would hit him again if he ever said that about you Daddy, he was hateful .he…"

"What did he do?" Logan demanded

"He left me because you threatened him. I tried to tell him but he went on and on about how you were crazy and I just. I hit him twice" she stated firmly "He won't speak about my family like that" She told him and broke into tears again. Logan took her into his arms and comforted her.

_The wolf in her grew,_

_No matter how much she held back,_

_She continued to fight with all her might,_

_To protect the ones she loved,_

_And now,_

_It was time for someone to promise to protect her,_

_To take her hand._

"Daddy!" Zaira yelled running into the house excitedly. At 21 years of age, she had moved out and started a life of her own. "Daddy guess what"

"What is it Darlin'?" he asked and she held out her left hand.

"I'm going to get married" She giggled happily. The look on his face was one never seen before by anyone. He hadn't seen it coming, he never wanted to and it was here. "Daddy?" she asked. He didn't move from his state of shock. "Daddy!" she exclaimed pulling him out of his trance.

"That's great." he told her with a fake smile.

"Oh come on you can do better then that" She stated crossing her arms, "Drill me go ahead, ask me all those questions I know you want to ask. I know you want to!" Logan looked at his daughter.

"You're old enough now..." he said looking at her and suddenly she was in his arms. "He better take care of you, you know what will happen if he doesn't."

"Thank you Daddy...Thank you so much" She whispered as Logan held her in his arms.


	4. Angel: Warren's Little Angel

**Disclaimer:** I do Not Own the X-men. The characters Angelo and Angela are mine however.

**Author Note: **Here is the Fourth installment. I'm almost finished editing all of them! Hope you enjoy this! Please review.

* * *

_The child slept silently,_

_The angels watching over her,_

_The most precious thing in his world, _

_Was his baby girl_

Warren into the nursery where his children were sleeping, twins, that's what he had been blessed with. Betsy walked over toward their son, Angelo, and he went to their daughter, Angela. Both slept peacefully as their parents held them close. He looked down at Angela and her eyes were open looking with wonder at him, a smile on the Childs face. Warren brushed his finger under her chin and smiled back. With both of her small hands she took his and gripped it tightly.

_As she grew,_

_So did her beauty,_

_The light surrounding her_

_Became brighter and brighter,_

_Her innocence brought forth,_

_Something that nobody could ever,_

_Take away._

Out in the back yard of the Worthington home two children were playing around. The laughter filled the air and brought joy to everyone about. Warren watched from underneath a largely shaded tree in the yard, his wings spread out. Angelo had run off towards the swing set that they had, Angela ran towards her father. "Hi Daddy!" she said as she stopped in front of him and held her hands behind her back.

"Hi Angie" he greeted. "What are you doing?"

"I have a surprise" the 6 year old told him. "For you"

"What is it?"

"Can't tell you"

"Why not?"

"Won't be surprise if I do" she stated as if he should of known, which made him laugh a bit. "You REALLY want to know?" she received a nod and then pulled out a group of flowers from behind her back. "For the most bestest Daddy in the whole wide world!" she told him with a bright smile as he took them.

"Thank you Angie" he told the small girl as he pulled her into a hug. She giggled and wrapped her small arms around his neck.

_As time passed them by,_

_She became the angel everyone knew her to be,_

_Perfect in the eyes of many,_

_Others thought her to be nothing,_

_But she always had the one person that,_

_Cared for her the most,_

Angela stood in front of the mirror and spread her white wings out behind her. She loved them, but so many people hated her because of them. She ran her finger over the band aid that had been placed over the cut, she had several of them. Everyone was angry at what had happened they had ganged up on the 16 year old. The group probably would have killed her if her brother hadn't shown up when he did. She had frozen when they had approached her and when the first hit contacted; she was thrown to the ground. When she had finally fought back, the damage had been done.

"Angie?" a voice called from downstairs.

"I'm coming Daddy!" she yelled back before she tucked her wings in and covered them up with a jacket. She went downstairs where both her parents were waiting.

"Lets go, as soon as we handle this the sooner we can come back home" Angelo said coming up and standing by his sister.

The family left and went to the school, where a school board meeting was being held. They stood in the back, silently until the subject over the violence against mutants in school came up. Angela shied closer to Warren and stayed completely silent.

"We have several mutants in this school, and they have been treated with violence" The principal said. "I do not tolerate violence from either group, if it happens again there will be a severe punishment."

Warren took Angela by the hand and walked towards the stage. "Daddy what are you doing?" she asked in a whisper.

"Just wait Angie" he told her, Betsy and Angelo weren't far behind. When they got onto the stage, the Principal shook Warrens hand and then let him speak. "A group of your kids surrounded and harassed my daughter on her way home from school" he said. "She was put in the hospital for two days because of this, if her brother hadn't showed up, I can only guess what they would have done" The parents all look at each other and whispered to each other. "You need to stop this before something happens and you can't control it, stop teaching your children hatred" He said angrily. Betsy put her hand on his shoulder, and then they left without another word.

As soon as they got back to the estate, Betsy went into the kitchen, Angelo to the family room, Angela into her own room. Warren went up to her room and knocked on the door. "Come in Dad" she called to him not moving from her spot by the window. "Thank you" she told him as she turned to face him. She had never seen him like he had been at the school meeting.

"It needed to be said Angie, and I don't think that it will ever happen again" he told her as she hugs him tightly. "You didn't deserve what happened to you,"

"I love you, thank you so much daddy, thank you so much" she cried into his arms.

_The two of them,_

_Held on to each other,_

_For as long as they could,_

_Until the day,_

_They had to let go._

"Angie?" Warren asked walking into her room, where he found her looking at pictures of the family as they grew up. "I remember that" he told her pointing to the picture where she had pancake mix everywhere in the kitchen. Angela laughed.

"Of course you do" the 23 year old laughed. "Mom was yelling at you because you told me to fix my own breakfast that morning"

"Angie…"

"Yes Daddy"

"Don't ever change for anyone, understand, you're a beautiful person the way you are, and after tomorrow you'll be a wife, don't change your outlook on life"

"I won't" she promised. "But promise me something"

"Okay"

"You and Mum go out on a trip or something, Angelo isn't here, and I've been out of this house for a few years, go do something fun"

"I promise you that then, and when we get back?"

"I'm coming to see the bestest daddy in the world" she laughed hugging him.


	5. Quicksilver: Pietro's Double Trouble

Disclaimer: I do not own X-men. The characters Lena and Vera are mine and I did write the little poem.

AN: Haha! Its about time I get to this story. I just finished editing it when I found it randomly on my computer! Hope you enjoy! PLEASE REVIEW! I might do more stories if I get enough reviews but this is the last pre-written one I have...I think. Review are much appreciated though!!

* * *

_For him the time passed quicker,_

_His life sped by,_

_And soon he was a father,_

_To two beautiful _

_Baby girls_

"Pietro calm down." Syiera said from her place on the bed. Her husband had been pacing non stop ever since their children had been born. You could tell the speed demon was nervous, something was wrong with one of the kids and it was driving him nuts to know.

"Mr. Maximoff" One of the nurses said walking in.

"Yeah?" Pietro questioned stopping in the middle of the room. "Are they ok.? Where are they?"

"Pietro...let her speak" Syiera said stopping the fast talking man. "What's wrong?"

"Your first born is blind in her left eye" The nurse in formed them. "We don't know if it's permanent or not but she is blind"

Pietro felt his heart stop, and Syiera was silent for a few moments. "Can you bring them in?" She asks. "Can we see them?"

"Yes of course" The nurse smiles.

"Pietro, are you alright"

"Fine fine don't worry about me" He said quickly not even taking a glance at his wife. Truth be told he was a bit upset. Until he saw the two brought in. They both already had a head full of hair, both the same silver-white color he had. Syiera took hold of one while Pietro held the other.

"I have Lena" Syiera said. "You're holding Vera" Pietro looked at the small baby who had taken hold of his left thumb.

"Which one is?" Pietro started to ask.

"The one you are holding sir" He nodded and started walking with her again.

"Pietro, would you like to hold Lena now?" He nodded and walked over at the slowest pace he had ever walked. He wasn't completely his self at the moment, having newborns in the room, did something to him. He held Lena now, as gently as he could. Her face showed confusion and her eyes opened very slightly as if she was saying to him, 'I know you'. A smile formed on the babies face.

_From babies to toddlers,_

_They were a handful from the start,_

_But no matter what they did,_

_They knew where to go,_

_When the trouble came._

"Lena give it back!" Vera exclaimed

"No!" Lena yelled back at her identical twin and stuck her tongue out at her.

"I'll scream!"

"You're already doing that stupid!"

"It's my turn to play with that!" Vera said and pulled on the ball they were fighting over. The two completely stopped when it slipped out of both their hands and flew towards their mother's favorite vase their eyes widened.

"Uh Oh" They said and took off running, which resulted in running straight into their father.

"Daddy! Lena broke Mommy's vase." the five year old tattled.

"Did not! You did!" Lena exclaimed. Pietro looked at the two girls exchanging yells and picked them both up and taking them to there room.

"Daddy! That was fun!" Vera exclaimed suddenly "Again?"

"Not right now" He said ruffling her hair "You two stay up here...quietly, I'll go talk to your mom"

They were silent for a few moments listening to the conversation from their door, and they smiled, not hearing any screaming or arguing. "That's good"

"Yes" Lena agreed with her sister.

_Happy times floated away,_

_And the storm came in,_

_No matter what went on,_

_They only hoped it wouldn't last._

At nine years old the twins sat at the top of the staircase listening to another one of their parents fight. Lena and Vera sat close, tears in there eyes. It was one of the nastiest ones yet. "You think they'll be ok soon?" Vera asked.

"I hope" Lena whispered.

"I can't do this anymore Syiera" Pietro yelled.

"Can't do what! What do you want from me. I don't know you! You're so distant now! What do you want?"

"To run" Pietro said. Syiera shut her eyes. "I can't do that with you and the girls here, I can't have the freedom I need"

"So you want to leave us?" the gypsy woman questioned. "You want to leave your daughters and go off on your own. Fine!" Syiera yelled and shoved Pietro as hard as she could. "Leave us then, we don't need you and we never have! Just go!" She screamed.

The twins heard the door shut and took off to there room where they could see Pietro leaving. "Daddy!" Lena yelled. "No don't go Daddy!" She screams in tears.

Vera tried to hold back her tears but with no success. The two were beating on the window yelling for their dad to come back. Pietro heard the screaming and turned to them looking up at the window. He winked and blew them a kiss before he took off running.

The next day the two were on the floor sleeping, usually their mother woke them up, but the sun was already up. "Vera…Vera wake up...we're late for school"

"Where's mom?"

"I don't know but we have to get to school"

The two quickly got dressed and fixed toast then went looking for their mom. They couldn't find her anywhere in the house and she wasn't in the backyard. The two made the decision of going to school on their own. It wouldn't take long, or so that's what they thought.

The car ride it only took five minutes to get to their school, but the two nine year olds were now completely lost to where they were going. They were in a bind now and would get into even more trouble if their mom found out.

An elderly lady saw the kids walking and approached them. Vera pulled her sister back and looked at the lady worriedly. "Where are your parents?"

"Daddy ran away…we don't know where mom went" Lena answered like it was nothing.

"Where are you going?"

"To school, mom usually drives us but she didn't today so we decided to walk" Vera stated.

"Why don't you come with me?"

"You're a stranger" Both said suddenly and she smiled.

"I'm Mrs. Ross"

"I am Lena and this is Vera"

The two kids agreed to go with the lady and ended up at the police station thirty minutes later. They sat there in the seats in front of the counter until a policewoman walked up to them and kneeled down. "Hi there, what are your names?"

"Vera Maximoff"

"Lena Maximoff"

"Where do you live?"

"995176 Sheinberg Lane"

"Where are your parents?"

"Daddy ran away, mom disappeared"

"And you two left the house?"

"We were late for school. It's not long form the house so we wanted to walk, but I guess that's just because its in the car that it was really fast" Lena said.

"How old are you?" She asked Lena.

"Nine"

"And you"

"Nine"

After they were questioned for a few minutes Mrs. Ross was allowed to take them to her house, where they remained for a few days before going with their Aunt Wanda.

_They grew into beautiful young woman,_

_Nobody would have known how different they were,_

_Nobody would ever care,_

_One believed she was still loved,_

_The other was angry._

The Maximoff twins found there way home from the local high school with ease. They had been walking to school for years now. They lived with their Aunt Wanda, their Fathers twin sister. Lena walked into the house first, Vera following right behind her and shutting the door. When she turned around she ran straight into her sister. "What the…" This time Vera froze.

"Daddy?" Lena asked with a bright smile. "You finally came back" She said and hugged him tightly. Wanda sat there and glanced over at Vera who looked angry.

"How are you two?' Pietro questioned.

"After all this time, NOW you come back" Vera said with tears in her eyes. "Now you come back to us and…and act like nothing happened. Something did happen! You left us! Do you realize that, and we called for you to come back, both of us did." She screamed. "And you just left" Vera she threw her books on the ground. "I hate you" She yelled at him him before running up the stairs.

"Vera" Pietro called after her.

"Lena, why don't you go talk to her"

"Yes Ma'm" She said and walked up the stairs to find Vera sitting on the top step in tears.

Wanda shook her head at her brother. "You realize you never called, they waited and waited everyday for you to call, show up, just any sign"

"Wanda"

"No listen. While you were off in your own world you left two young girls alone. Lena, she never gave up hope on you Pietro, never once did she, but Vera did years ago, You know what its like Pietro to grow up without a mother and father, you know…Our mother died and we never really had a father. You have a family now, its time for you to take responsibility. You aren't fifteen anymore"

"I know" Pietro snapped. "Do you think she really hates me?"

"No...she sits up in her room and prays at night for you to return, of course it always ends with 'Please let him come back so I can kick his ass' but she still has that love for you, which I can't understand at all"

Pietro turned to the staircase knowing the girls were listening, it was a past time he had gotten used to. He remembered having to carry them to bed at five years old because they would fall asleep listening to him and Syiera fight. "You two can come down" He told them and Vera stood up and went to her room, While Lena walked downstairs again. "How are you Lena?"

"I'm good" she says "Vera is just upset, she'll come around"

_The family was reunited,_

_What was left of it,_

_And now Pietro had to say goodbye, _

_To his youngest daughter_

"Oh my god!" Lena said standing in front of the mirror; she was getting ready to walk down the aisle. "Vera can you believe I'm getting married?"

"Nope...I sure can't" Vera laughed and Lena only stuck her tongue out. "Mature sis"

"Well, you know it won't be the same after this V"

"Why not"

"Well for one we haven't been away from each other for more than a day"

"Yeah well, it's something we'll have to get use too"

"Yeah…" Pietro walked into the room and Vera brushed past him walking out.

"Ready?"

"Yes" She said with a smile, and the two link arms, Lena was finally getting married. Pietro walked her to the alter and lifted her veil and kissed her cheek before he putt it down once more.

_Soon he was going to be alone,_

_His oldest daughter was to be married now, _

_And nobody knew the regret he felt,_

_For not being there with her all those years._

Vera paced the room quickly and nervously. She couldn't remember the last time she felt that way. She stopped though when Pietro walked into the room, and surprisingly she went into his arms. "V?"

"I'm sorry daddy" She whispered.

"Ssh…" He said gently, the day she was born came to his mind, when he first held her. "Vera. I'm sorry"

"I treated you so bad and yet you still came today"

"Wouldn't miss it you know that, I missed to much of your life already" he told her. "I want you to know that I will be here if you need me, all you have to do is call me and I'm here in a…"

"Flash. I know." She laughed and wiped away the tears. "I missed you all those years, all I could see was the day you left, and what mom said…and…"

"Ssh…" He told her again and hugged her close. "Don't worry anymore."

"I won't. I promise"


	6. Pete Wisdom: Pete's Little Princess

Disclaimer: I do no own any X-men Character. However Cassie and Jett were created by me.

AN: Alright so Pietro wasn't the last one I found!! Yay! Here is Pete Wisdom! Please leave me a review! The more reviews the more of these you get!

* * *

_The man held her with pride,_

_Nobody could disrupt the moment,_

_Nobody could take her away,_

_He would protect her,_

_At whatever cost._

Pete Wisdom stood in front of the nursery full of newborns. He scanned the room for a specific baby, his little girl. She was smaller than all the rest, born premature. To him though, she was still the most beautiful. He found her spot and stood in front of her. His hands were stuffed into his pockets.

"Daddy." a small boy said tugging at his shirt.

"Aye Jett?" the British man asked.

"Mommy wants to see you" the 4 year old said. "Nurse Lady say they bring in lil baby" he told him. Pete ruffled his son's hair and walked down the hall with him.

He stepped into the room just in time to see as Kitty started to cradle their daughter, Cassandra Wisdom. "She's beautiful Kitty" He told her as he walked over and kissed his wife's forehead. "Just like her Mum"

"We just don't need you spoiling her though Pete"

"Never" Pete laughed a bit before Kitty passed Cassie to him. He stood with her near the window holding her close to him. "Your mum is gonna make me quit smoking again Cass" he told the little girl. "Don't tell her this but your gonna be a princess" he said and at that moment she sneezed. "Bless you"

_As she grew, he protected her more,_

_Nobody dared to mess with her,_

_The little girl was no doubt spoiled,_

_And it was all because of her Daddy._

"No!" Cassie yelled at her mom.

"Don't you dare talk to me like that young lady" Kitty scolded the 4 year old. "Pete!" she called as the little girl still refused to pick up her toys.

"Aye Kitty?" Pete asked as he walked in. He smiled seeing Cassie standing behind her mother pouting. "What's wrong with my lil Princess?"

"Don't you dare!" Kitty exclaimed. "You have spoiled her enough these past four years" She said looking up at him. Her hands were on her hips and scold on her face. "Cassandra you pick up your toys right now"

"Princess's don't pick up their toys…they got maids!" The four year old declared. Kitty glared at Pete again.

"Princess ya gotta pick them up today" this sent Cassie into another pout. He motioned for her to come over. "Just while your mum is here" Cassie grinned looking up at him and than at her mom.

"Ok!" she exclaimed and started throwing her toys into the open bin a few feet away.

"What did you say to her?" Kitty questioned.

"Not much" he answered with a smile and kissed Kitty quickly before leaving the room.

"Cassie?"

"Mommy?"

"What did your daddy say to you?"

"That when you leave house I no have to clean"

"Pete!" Kitty screamed and left the room

_No matter how much she grew,_

_Nobody could take the place of her father,_

_He protected her from harm,_

_From anything that was a threat,_

_But he knew it wouldn't be forever,_

_She was growing up._

Cassie walked into the house early from school and tried sneaking upstairs. She stopped when she heard someone clear their throat. "I promise I can explain!" She said knowing exactly who it was. "Please Daddy don't tell mom"

"Why are ya home?"

"Look...I…I couldn't stay at school" the sixteen year old said looking down. "They all hate me…because I'm a mutant" Pete stood there waiting for more. "Please can I just stay home for the rest of the day daddy?" she asked looking at him begging. Pete nodded.

"Who's bothering you?"

"No!' she exclaimed and ran to her dad. "Don't go up there!" she begged "it's a group of kids…they'll leave me alone after awhile!"

"I'll take care of it princess"

Cassie walked up to her room and threw her stuff onto her bed before dropping onto it herself. As she rolled over she looked up at the ceiling. She remembered the words spoken to her that day. They knew who she was; they knew who her mom was and of course her brother and Father too. They also knew that only three of them were actually mutants. What she couldn't understand was why everyone hated that.

"Cassandra?" Pete said knocking on the door.

"Yeah daddy?"

"I'm going to pull you out of school and start home schooling you"

"Really!" she asked excitedly.

"But I have to talk to your mum"

"She'll so no for sure" Cassie mumbled.

"Not if she knows Princess"

Cassie walked over to him and hugged him tightly. "Daddy…thanks" she said as he hugged her back.

"Hey…Cass why are you home?" her older brother Jett asked walking by.

"Problems at school Jett…that's all."

"If they're harassing you again…"

"I'm pulling her out"

"Probably for the best dad…that school isn't any good for her anyways. Hateful bunch if you ask me"

"Now your Mum can't say no…your brother agrees" Cassie nodded with a small smile. At times like this she loved having these two to take her side, protect her but at other times it got annoying. Her brother always questioned what she did and who with. It became annoying, and she never would admit it but she was glad he did. Same thing with her father.

_Inside and out, she was beautiful,_

_No matter how old she continued to grow,_

_Her dad protected her,_

_And would until the day he died._

"Cassie?" Kitty called out to her youngest child. She walked into a spare room and found her daughter dressed a full length white gown. On her head was a veil, not yet pulled down.

"Cas?" Pete walked in behind Kitty. Cassie turned towards him with a small smile and then hugged him.

"Daddy" she said, calling him the name she did when she was little, and continued to during her teens.

"What's wrong Princess"

"I don't know if I can do this" she tells him looking up at him. "I'm scared."

"You love him?" She nodded. "The boy bloody loves you" Cassie laughed at the English part of her father showing. "Look Princess…It will be ok"

"Promise?" she asked. He nodded this time. "Thank you" she hugged him again and he returned it, kissing the top of her head. "Daddy?"

"Yeah?"

"Why are you so nervous?"

"You can tell?"

"You're shaking"

"No"

"Yes you are daddy"

"He just doesn't want to let his spoiled little princess go" Kitty said speaking up and walked over to join the two.

"I am not spoiled" Cassie declared as she acted shocked that her mom would even say that.

"Ya are Princess"

"I know" The 23 year old said proudly.


	7. Iceman: Bobby's Little Prankster

Disclaimer: I do not own X-men, however Renee is a character I created.

AN: Alright THIS is the last one that is already written. I am however working on Iceman and and second daughter. I also will be adding Angel's second daughter. Although he's not an X-men the last one I will be writing of this series is going to be the Human Torch. Then I will be starting a new series called "Mama's Boy" and give the inside look at the mothers with their sons! So here it is! Enjoy! and Please leave a review!

* * *

_His second child,_

_Came into the world,_

_She was his baby girl,_

_Now and forever,_

Bobby Drake stood in front of the nursery where his daughter Renee lay. She was the smallest baby born for the week at the moment, and seemingly the quietest. A smile was on his face as he watched her from the distance. His baby girl had a thumb in her mouth and was sleeping soundly at this very moment.

"Sir, would you like to go in?" a nurse asked from the doorway. He nodded and walked through the door to where Renee slept. He stuck his hand in the hole, where the glove was, and took hold of the small hand. He smiled even more.

_She was a playful child,_

_Always jumping around,_

_Her eyes showed nothing but mischief,_

_And she got it form her daddy._

"Renee Drake!" Emma Frost-Drake yelled out to her daughter. "Robert!" she called for her husband, both of them winced. The two were crouched in the closet underneath the staircase, and it didn't take long for the telepath to find the two.

"It's Daddy's fault!" the five year old exclaimed. "He make me put the jelly in balloon and throw it at Mr. Logan, it his fault Mommy!"

"Is not you little brat"

"Is too daddy and I am NOT A BRAT!" the girl screamed.

"Are too"

"Not!"

"Too!"

"NOT!"

"_Too!"_

"Both of you quiet now!" Emma yelled. The two looked at her wide eyed and all she could do was shake her head. "Get in that kitchen and clean up that mess, NOW!"

"Yes ma'm." both said and walked off.

"I don't know what I am going to do with them" Emma mumbled walking away.

As soon as the two entered the kitchen and saw the mess they glanced at each other quickly. "Its not THAT bad" Bobby said.

"No, why did mommy get so mad?'

"Don't know"

"It your fault" Renee said "You said nobody know!"

"You dropped the balloon on the wrong person"

"You told me too!" The little girl yelled.

"No!"

"Yes!"

"NO!"

"YES!" the argument kept getting louder until the two were again silenced by Emma.

"Both of you stop it that NOW!" she yelled from the doorway. "Robert get her to clean up and I do not want to hear another word from the two of you"

_She grew up to be a lot like him,_

_Her innocent looks getting her out of trouble,_

_They all knew the girl was a jokester,_

_Just like her Daddy,_

"I swear I did not turn your hair pink Mr. Summers" Renee told her instructor with her arms crossed.

"You have the pink dye in your room" Scott informed her.

"Your point is, that doesn't mean I did that to you. Daddy tell him" She whined.

"I'm staying out of this"

"This is your fault!" she yelled at him

"Me? No way you can not blame this on me Renee, not this time"

"Technically it is your fault," Emma told her husband. "You got her into the habit of these childish pranks"

"Yeah see." Renee said sticking her tongue out laughing a bit. "But Mr. Summer seriously pink isn't your color, you should do something about it"

After being let out of the office Bobby caught up to his daughter and put his arm around her shoulder. "Good job" he told her with a grin. "I taught you well"

"Of course," Renee laughed "Daddy always knows best right?" the fifteen year old asked laughing.

"That's right"

_Time passed and both grew older,_

_Neither forgot the times they shared,_

_And more memories would still come._

"Daddy you'll never guess what happened!" Renee said coming into the living room. "I just got engaged."

"Nice one" he responded. .

"I'm not kidding Daddy" she said with a laugh.

"Yes you are"

"No I'm not"

"Yes you are"

"No"

"Yes"

"No, look!" she held out her left hand. "See told you" Bobby's eyes were wide as he looked at the ring.

"NO WAY!" he yelled jumping up off the seat. He went to the door.

"Where are you going?" she asked following him.

"To kill him"

"Daddy your over reacting, we love each other" she told him softly.

"That isn't," he stopped as she hugged him.

"I'll always love you" she told him smiling as he hugged her back, "And I will be a better prankster one day"

"In your dreams" Bobby laughed as they pulled apart. "Ok maybe I did over react, a little"

"That's an understatement" Renee said and rolled her eyes and starting towards the kitchen "I'm going to kill him" she mimiced her dad.

"I don't sound like that"

"Yes you do"

"No I don't"

"Oh yes you do"

"No!"

"Yes!"


	8. Iceman: Bobby's Little Lady

Iceman: Bobby's Little Lady

With every moment that he held her,

He knew she was special,

Such a beautiful baby girl,

And she was his

Bobby Drake held his youngest daughter Michelle in his arms and smiled down at her. The little girl was sound asleep, her hand in her mouth. She was snuggled against her father with no worries in the world. Bobby glanced at Emma who was currently resting. Lifting Michelle up he kissed her cheek and held her close. The baby was small, small compared to her siblings when they had been born. She had a head full of blonde hair though. Bobby knew she was going to look more like her mother the moment he saw her. Michelle was quiet, which was strange for him, both his other children had been as loud as possible when they were born. Michelle was content on sleeping most of the time.

Emma opened her eyes and glanced over at Bobby, a small tired smiled crossed her lips seeing him with the little one. It never ceased to amaze her at how well Bobby took to being a father. Though she had always called him childish, and they he acted like one of the children, he was a great father to them. "You know you can put her down Robert." Emma stated making her husband look up. He simply shook his head and held Michelle close to him.

"She's sleeping, I'll just keep her with me." Bobby said. "You need to rest Em." he told her.

"Oh please, when I start taking your advise is the day monkeys fly. I'm fine. And I promised you this girl will be more like me. You are NOT making another troublemaker out of Michelle." Emma said sternly, but a smile was placed on her face.

"We'll see. She can be whoever she wants to be." Bobby told Emma. "Isn't that right?" he asked his baby girl and kissed her forehead. "Whoever you are, it won't matter, daddy will love you.

Time flew by as she grew,

Before he knew it,

She was walking and talking,

Before he knew it,

She started becoming a little lady,

Like her mother had always wanted,

Four year old Michelle walked down the stairs in a pretty little sundress. Her blonde hair was curled and pulled back with a bow in it. "Daddy!" she yelled and ran to him the moment he saw her. "I missed you." She told him kissing his cheek. "Mother is taking me with her today to have tea with her friends!"

"That…sounds fun 'Chelle." Bobby said with a smile as he kissed her cheek. Though he really believed it to be the most boring activity the simple sight that his daughter was happy made him happy for her.

"Daddy, will you dance with me?" She asked giving him the sweetest little smile.

"Of course." He responded and started moving back and forth and humming a soft melody. Michelle set her head on his shoulder and shut her eyes, a smile on her face as she danced with him.

The days moved on,

The years had passed by,

With every smile,

There was pain in her eyes,

He wanted to protect her,

Bobby moved into the Principals office to see Michelle sitting in the chair with her hands covering her face. He immediately pulled her into his arms and held her, letting her cry on his shoulder. Michelle held onto him tightly as if she never wanted to let go. "That boy is to never come near my daughter again." Bobby told the principal. "If I hear of him harassing her anymore you will be taken to court."

"Mr. Drake." The boy father started. "Your daughter did not inform my son when they started dating that she was a filthy mutant."

Before he could control himself Bobby's fist hit the mans jaw. "Never say that about my daughter." he warned him. "My daughter hurt nobody, your son put his hands on her inappropriately! You support that kind of behavior? I don't see how you can say anything about mutants being filthy when you and your son are the nastiest people in this room. Michelle has been brought up to be a lady. C'mon 'chelle lets go."

As they left the school Michelle looked up at her father. "Thank you daddy." She told him and leaned up kissing his cheek.

It hurt his heart,

To have to watch her grow even more,

To fall in love,

And become the independent,

Young lady that he knew she would be.

Michelle stood in front of the mirror in her wedding dress. She watched as the door opened and her father walked in. Her smile grew and she turned to him, throwing herself into his arms. "Daddy!" She said happily. "I'm getting married!" she paused. "Daddy, don't cry."

"I'm...not." he tried as he wiped his eyes. "I just have something caught in my eye that's all."

"Of course you do." She smiled at him before he held her in his arms.

"Michelle."

"Yes Daddy?"

"You are a respectable lady. Do not let anyone make you think other wise." He told her. "You are beautiful, intelligent and I am so proud of you."

"Daddy, your going to make me cry."

"Don't let anyone forget you're a Drake."

"Of course not, I'm Daddy's little Lady, I'd never dream of forgetting that!"


End file.
